White Cat
by Kidaowre
Summary: Has Train met his match or his love?
1. Meeting White Cat

**I do not own anything to do with black cat but I do own white cat aka Mari...**

In an out of the way city, two sweepers had just turned in their bounty.

Mari's POV...

I made my way back through the light fog from the Police station to my work partner and sister Shawna. She stood soulfully by my car staring out into space until I tapped her on the shoulder.

"So how much did we get?" she asked excitedly.

I sighed knowing it wouldn't be enough to satisfy her idea of a pay check. "4,000" I muttered.

"4,000 That's all? Mari, we chased him down and all we get is a bloody 4..."

She was interrupted by the sound of gunshots ran in the direction of the sound to see a gun wielding thug running out of an alley way.

Instinctively Shawna drew her own gun and pointed it at him yelling "FREEZE!" His gun was up pointing at me, but I stood still watching his every move.

He looked at us then behind him and around looking for an escape route.

"Drop it" yelled an unfamiliar voice in front of us.

A man in a white hat came walking up behind the fugitive. "Sweeper business ladies I'll take it from here." he said.

As usual Shawna spoke before I did "Well we're sweepers too, so let it go and we'll take him."

The man looked shocked and said "What!? He was our catch not yours so kindly move on ladies."

After a few minutes of arguing between him and Shawna, I finally put the confused fugitive in hand cuffs and interrupted their squabble.

"Who's your partner?" I asked the man "I assume you have one, seeing as how you refer to this guy as 'our catch' and said 'we found him first'."

The man looked around and said "Yes, I have a partner but I don't know where..."

Just as he was talking another man jumped from the roof into the alley way "About time you stopped arguing!"

He walked over to me and held out his hand "Train Heartnet. That's my partner Sven Vollfied." he said pointing to the man that Shawna had been arguing with.

I shook his hand "Mari White, and that's my sister Shawna Kinsal."

He waved at my sister as Sven spoke "You're sisters with different last names? Is one of you married?"

Shawna giggled "No, were adopted sisters… it's a long story"

After much deliberation we finally agreed to split the bounty on our current capture.

We stood outside of the police station and lingered while talking for a while.

I was looking over our new "friends" as my sister called them and noticed that Train had a tattoo of XIII on his chest.

He noticed me looking at the mark of thirteen and asked "What? Why are you staring?"

I looked into his eyes "So you're the Black Cat. I wondered when I would get to meet you."

He looked confused and asked "Why would you want to meet me?"

I stepped forward and reached my hand out to his chest running two fingers over the mark.

His hand instinctively flew up and caught my wrist.

"Because I'm like you." I said.

He looked shocked for a millisecond then flung my hand away "You have no idea what it's like to be me, you've never seen a life and death like I have"

With this I turned and ran as fast as I could to a place I knew I could find direction and help. My thoughts were racing as fast as I was.

"Sorry about her but she knows just as much as anyone else about life and death" said Shawna watching the fading form of her sister. "Her mother died when she was seven and both my parents died the same day. Her father was heartbroken but took me in none the less. Two years later when she was nine and I was eight her father died. We were orphans, and where we come from orphans are considered evil, the cause of their parents death. She never shed a tear after her mother died because her father told her to be strong and to look after me. She practically ran the orphanage until she was fifteen when she got engaged hoping to provide for the orphans further if she had a husband."

Shawna closed her eyes sighing "He was murdered the week before the wedding. She disappeared a few years later. We thought she was dead until she came back two years later and had enough money to fix the orphanage and hire some decent people to look after the children. She also came back different. She came back as White Cat. Then we left that awful place."

Sven looked at her comfortingly "I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok" she replied "I try to forget but my sister never wants to forget."

"What did you mean white cat?" asked train intrigued.

"It's what she called herself. It's what she said she'd been made into."

Shawna looked up at train who seemed lost in thought.

"So" said Shawna happily do you guys have some where to stay?"

...

_**Thanks guys I hope you like it I'm still working on some kinks in the story so thanks RR**_


	2. Icecream and bullets

**I don't own any blackcat**

**...**

Mari's P.O.V

I ran straight to a place I knew I could trust.

I ran straight to Tony's ice cream parlor, odd I know, but it is a safe place for me.

I opened the door and walked in to see the comfortable familiar surroundings.

"Long time no see kid!" rang the familiar voice from behind the counter.

I sat down in a mint-green chair and sighed "Hello Tony."

He smiled at me and asked "What'll it be kid?"

I didn't hesitate when I asked for "chocolate swirl."

He gave me a strange look but went about scooping ice cream.

"Ok what's wrong?" he said coming around the counter placing the treat before me and sitting down across the table.

I looked at my ice cream and softly answered "Nothing."

Tony laughed "I haven't seen you in a while and you waltz in and order chocolate. Now I'd like to think I know you, and I know you never eat chocolate ice cream unless something is wrong."

I sighed again "You know me too well Tony." It was true Tony was like a father to me in this city. "Black Cat is in town" I said stuffing chocolate swirl in my mouth.

He looked surprised "Is he competition or ally?"

I thought for a moment and replied "Neither right now. I just don't like the idea of more sweepers going after our catch although he's probably just passing through"

Tony smiled "So where is Shawna? I thought you two were inseparable?"

I laughed sarcastically "She was talking with Train and his partner."

"Train is Black Cat I assume " said Tony.

"Yeah my sister says..." I heard the bell above the door ring behind me signaling new customers entering the shop.

"Speak of the devil" Tony said quietly as he got up and went back behind the counter.

"Hiya sis" said Shawna's playfully bouncy voice as she was followed into the shop by Train and Sven. She sat down in the chair Tony had vacated and stated "So... they're going to live with us for a while and help us go after Bernio ok?"

I groaned "Shawna… you invite THEM into MY house then you agree to go after Bernio WITH them? He is my target and my target alone I can't have anyone mess this up for me ok?" Shawna just smiled her little 'I do what I want' smile and flicked her rich red ringlets away from her face.

Shawna had the most beautiful red hair that stayed in ringlets that curled right down to her waist. Her eyes were hazel-green.

My hair however is elbow length and platinum blonde and my eyes are ice blue. I watched as she shrugged and scooted my ice cream towards her and proceeded to eat it. I sighed and caved if only for her sake "OK they can stay."

She giggled "I knew you'd let them."

I motioned for them to sit down. We talked for a while I noticed that they looked at me strangely. I knew Shawna must have told them about our past. "You know I really don't like it when people feel sorry for me and my life."

I glared at Shawna who looked away guiltily.

"Who said we were sorry for you" said Train I looked over at him and noticed a small smirk across his lips.

I was just about to be witty back to him when I noticed a black car pull up outside and two men got out with machine guns.

"Get down!" I yelled.

As we hit the deck bullets started flying through the glass windows. I covered my head with my arms as glass flew everywhere. I peeked out to see if everyone was alright as bullets continued to rain into the shop. I tried to raise myself up to see if Tony was ok but someone pulled me back to the floor.

I looked over at the someone and saw it was Train. His hand was on my arm and when the bullets stopped abruptly he released me. I didn't know what happened, but I wondered if he'd felt what I did. It felt like electricity going through my skin where he'd touched.

I heard the car star to drive away and I jumped to my feet hurdling the small line of brick below what was the window and ran after it.

"OH NO SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!" I heard Shawna shout.

I ran after the car and heard footsteps behind me. The muzzle of a gun came out the car window and pointed at me. My hand went to my holster but before I could do anything I was pulled out of the street and behind a parked car.

I was forced to crouch to the ground as bullets fired at where I was just standing and into the car. I looked up into the face of none other than you guessed it Train Heartnet.

He pinned me to the car until the shooters were out of sight "Are you crazy or what?"

He was smiling when he said this so I smiled and replied "a little"

...

**I hope this makes sense I'm reviewing a few of my stories and fixing them**


	3. Not Myself

**I no own but you already knew that**

**To: my reviewers I LOVE YOU**

**to: gaara'sgirl07 who has read my paper version of the story: I am changing stuff so don't kill the cat before it gets curious**

**...**

Mari's P.O.V...

Train said "Are you crazy or what?" he was smiling when he said this so I smiled and replied "A little."

We got up and I looked over to see Shawna running towards us. "You are so dead!"

I laughed "I think not." She ran to me and hugged me"Shawna" I complained

"Don't do that again or I'll kill you" she said exasperated

"Huh, not much incentive for me not to chase down Bernio's men anymore." I said

"Those were Bernio's men?" asked Sven.

I nodded silently looking off to where the car had pulled out of sight. "Oh well, lets go home shall we?"

"Go home and stay home" yelled Tony from the shop

"Are you ok?" I yelled back

He waved his hand at me and walked away laughing "That's the most action I've seen in years!"

Shawna and I giggled...

Train's POV:

This girl is just as gutsy as I am, maybe a bit crazier, but still attractive...wait what? Oh well, I guess she is pretty. I should find out why she calls herself White Cat. And what happened in that shop. I'd grabbed her arm and it felt like an electric shock went through my fingers.

We got into our car and followed her mustang to a small white house with a garden of flowers outside.

This is where she lives?

She led us into the house saying "Make your self at home." She then sat on the couch and sifted through some papers on a coffee table in front of her.

"Mari I'm gonna cook dinner." said Shawna.

Mari looked up shocked. "You don't cook!" she gazed at Shawna as though she was unsure if she had heard correctly.

"No, but he can" said the red head pulling Sven into the kitchen.

I chuckled and heard Mari laugh. It was a really cute laugh like wind through wind chimes, musical and light.

I sat down next to her and watched as she shuffled through leaflets on different criminals. She drew out two papers from the pile and said "These are the men that attacked us today." I took the papers as she handed them to me. She then stood and walked to a shelf that held books and binders full of papers.

She squatted down to look in the bottom shelf and her shirt rose up on her back. I couldn't help but look being curious and all and I saw a crescent moon shape marking on her lower back just above her jeans. It looked like a birthmark not a tattoo.

She stood up again and I looked back to the papers in my hands.

"This" she said sitting next to me "is Bernio. The man I have hunted for at least two years."

Was this man so hard to catch that sweepers couldn't handle him? Not for me! I thought. I was sure we could catch him easily.

Bernio Taro. How could he elude these sweepers for two years? The paper told of sapphire mines in another country where Bernio Taro made children work for very low or no pay at all. He called that country his winter home and this land his summer home. It was now nearing summer, we had to catch him. I put the papers down on the table in front of us.

As I drew back my arm it slightly brushed Mari's leg I don't know why, but I felt the electric shock again and my heart rate increased rapidly. She looked at me almost threateningly then relaxed and stood up. Shawna and Sven came out of the kitchen talking about Taro. Mari sighed and flopped back down on the couch.

No ones pov

Mari lay on her bed reading when there was a soft tapping on her door. She got up and opened it to see Train standing there. She invited him in and sat down on the bed motioning him to do the same.

" Sorry about that whole thing this morning, and being here when you don't want us to be."

She smiled "Well it's fin.e I shouldn't presume I know you completely. As far as staying here, I know a sweeper's life and, well, you are welcome here. It's better than spending money on a hotel right?"

He laughed "Sure is" he swallowed nervously before asking "Your sister said something about you being called White Cat, what's that about?"

Her smile faded "You left your life behind and became something else, as did I." she looked away. "In my past life I was called white cat by someone very unpleasant. I don't remember much, but what I do know is I did horrible things under that name. I was also transformed by that person."

She opened her mouth and he saw her canine teeth sharpen and drop down a few centimeters, while her pupils turned into slits. She placed a hand on his arm and he saw her nails had become claws. She closed her eyes and turned back to her normal appearance.

Train's P.O.V

I was amazed at how she could change. We were silent for a second before I reached out my hand and took the one that was still on my arm holding it.

She tried to withdraw her hand from my grasp but I held on. "How long can you stay like that?"I asked watching her reactions.

She looked at me strangely and said slowly "As long as I need I guess."

She tugged at her hand occasionally as though she was sure I would loosen my grip at any time. Something inside me wanted to be near her to touch her skin. I reached out my free hand and stroked her cheek. She flinched and closed her eyes, then leaned her head towards my hand. She looked at me, her eyes penetrating my gaze, ice blue orbs staring with caution and apprehension.

The something inside me seemed to take control as I reached my hand behind her neck and pulled her closer as I leaned in. Our lips were about to touch when she pulled away and stood up, turning to face away from me.

Mari's P.O.V

I don't know what I was thinking, but I almost let my feelings take control of me. I stood up and faced away from him.

Yes, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted more than that, but we just met and infatuation shouldn't be an excuse to be a fool.

"I'm sorry I don't know what..." he started.

"Its fine" I said as I watched him walk out of the room. I wanted to stop him from leaving. I sighed as the door closed and sat down on my bed.

Train's P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me and heard her sigh. I really don't know what took a hold of me. I hope she didn't think I was trying to take advantage of her. That's what it felt like to me. So many questions ran through my head.

"Hey" I looked up. Sven was standing at the end of the hallway. I walked towards him."What were you in her room for?" his voice hinted that something erotic had happened between her and I.

"Nothing sexual if that's what you're implying." I said.

We were roomed in a guest room with two beds. I sat down on mine and looked out the window.

"So do you like her?" asked Sven.

The cars in the street drove past slowly and the moon was bright. "I don't know really. I mean I tried to kiss her, but it was like it wasn't me"

Sven sat up "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

"I don't know" I said thinking back "It was like an urge to kiss her was so overwhelming I couldn't help it. Like my feelings were controlling me."

"Well I think you do like her" said Sven laying back down on his bed I lay down as well staring up at the moon through the window a crescent moon.

What a beautiful shape.

...


	4. Sleep kissing?

**I am soooooooooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner and I have an apology to say to Chrystal aka gaara'sgirl07 …I…um… sort of lost my story note book… so um I'm gonna try to remember all the stuff I wrote and I'm gonna rewrite most of it anyways sorry It'll still be good though I hope.**

...

Train's P.O.V.

"GOOD MORNING!"

We were awakened the next morning by Shawna's loud exclamation.

"Wow, well you certainly know how to wake everyone up." commented Sven.

Shawna giggled "Well, just about everyone. I don't wake up Mari though she's scary when you wake her up." She waltzed over to me.

"Unless you wanna try to wake her up… I'm sure she wouldn't get mad at a guest." Something in her laugh told me this wasn't true, but she wanted to see what I would do. So I agreed and marched into Mari's room and shut the door behind me.

The sight that I saw next nearly landed me on the floor. My breath was certainly taken away at least. Mari was lying in her bed with the white comforter pulled up to her waist. She was wearing a white v-neck top with lace around the edge. Her hair was spread out on the pillow around her and one hand rested on her stomach while the other was on the pillow next to her face.

The sun was shining onto the light carpet creating light beams in the air between us. I walked forward and carefully sat on the edge of her bed next to her sleeping form. I took her shoulders to shake her and she moaned moving her mouth as though she was going to speak. It surprised me a little but then suddenly I got a wickedly good idea. I grinned in spite of myself.

I swiftly leaned down and connected our lips.

A slight tingling feeling worked its way through my nerves and intensified as she began to kiss back allowing me to slip my tongue over hers. She slipped one hand around my neck and pulled me closer arching her back.

She smiled and I broke the kiss pulling back to see her face. She was smiling and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

As soon as they were fully open her smile disappeared and she sat up pushing me away at the same time.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She said shoving back her blankets and standing up. I had retreated three steps back from her bed and I found myself retreating again at her advance on me.

I didn't even notice I was backing away from her until my back hit the wall. "I'm sorry your sister said…"

She came forward again

"I don't give a damn what my sister said how dare you kiss me without my permission." She was inches from me and what happened next surprised me even more. She raised a hand to slap me.

Or so I though…

Instead her hand went to my face softly and her lips were on mine. She pulled away and raised her eyebrows.

After the first moment of shock wore off I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in again. This time the kiss was fierce, passionate, wonderful.

Her arms wound around my neck and I spun her around so her back was on the wall. We paused our kiss only for a moment as I lifted her against the wall and her legs went around my waist. Our lips and tongues rejoined and I moved my hands from her hips to her thighs holding her against the wall with my body.

Finding the edge of her silk night gown I slipped my fingers under it.

RING!

We both froze as the doorbell rang.

...

**Lol see you guys later sorry…don't kill me….please**


	5. What is this feeling?

**What is this feeling?**

**I'M BACK! and I still own nothing...lol**

...

Mari POV...

We both froze as the doorbell rang.

He lowered me to the ground and our noses brushed together sweetly as he pulled away. I knew from that moment that things could never be the same between us.

Either we would come together or we would separate for good. Those two choices loomed before me in a daunting way.

However, I could not really be with him, I was too damaged, there was no way he would ever truly love me. Yet something in the back of my head urged me onward towards him.

I couldn't explain what it was, but it seemed like I was being controlled by something to want him. I wondered if he felt the same or if he really did like me.

Train's POV...

She kicked me out of her room so she could get dressed and I walked to the end of the hall where the others were in the front room greeting a woman into the house. Shawna and the new girl were hugging each other chattering a mile a minute and I couldn't understand any of it. Not that I was paying much attention anyway.

"So what happened?" asked Sven quietly.

I smiled a cocky smile and replied "What do you think happened?"

He chuckled "You cad."

Mari came in from the hall way dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white baby doll top revealing a thin white ribbon tied around her neck and from this ribbon hung a small round silver bell.

Something about it triggered a feeling that I had known her before now. Had she worn it yesterday? I thought back and realized she had worn a high-necked shirt, and she obviously didn't wear it when she slept or I would have noticed it earlier when I kissed her.

Just the thought of it made me blush. She looked me in the eye then turned noticing the newcomer.

"Chrystal!" she yelled and ran to the new girl embracing her. They laughed and spun around together. "I'm so glad you're here! Has Shawna told you everything yet?"

Chrystal laughed "Just about. She told me about yesterday and them." She said pointing to me and Sven.

Mari laughed again and suddenly fell silent. She was staring straight ahead and her eyes not focused on anything. Her look went to a pained expression and her eyes closed.

Worry shot through me. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Shawna opened her mouth to answer when Chrystal stepped towards Mari and poked her on the forehead. Mari's eyes closed and flew open and her expression was that of shock.

"Good morning star shine the earth says hello!" said Chrystal.

Everyone was silent for a second then Mari burst out laughing and everyone followed suit.

...

_Lil' bit later no one's POV…_

"So you get visions of the future?" asked Sven. Mari nodded and said "The possible future. Nothing is set in stone."

Sven continued "And you said you saw Bernio and his men on the suspension bridge at night?"

She nodded placing plates of food before her guests. "There you go guys, breakfast is served."

"Is there a way to tell when this will occur?" He knew she wanted to catch Bernio and he had decided to help her any way he and Train could.

"In the next few days. My visions only go that far ahead." She said sitting down next to Shawna.

The morning was full of questions and research into the criminals they were facing, mixed with catch up talk with the girls, and silent glances between Mari and Train.

Train POV...

I didn't know what to do. Should I ask her about the kiss? Do I wait for her to come to me?

Women are so confusing!

I glanced at her all through the morning and she never seemed to be alone till I finally caught her walking alone down the hallway towards her room.

I called out her name and she turned to me. At the sight of her eyes I was dumbfounded and lost my words.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She said with a smug smirk. While rolling her eyes she opened her bedroom door and ushered me in. She closed it behind her and leaned against it.

I decided to be the first to talk. "I don't know what happened this morning, but…"

She stepped forward interrupting my words with, "You don't know what happened? I wake up and you are kissing me, that's what happened!"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Yes I know and I'm sorry, but in my defense you did kiss back." She sighed and I almost smacked my forehead for that stupid comment.

"Yes I did… I've been very starved of affection lately and I just…ok that's a lame excuse. I don't know… it was like…"

It was my turn to interrupt. "Like something was controlling you?"

She looked at me funny then asked "How did you know I was going to say that?"

I raised my eyebrows and responded. "Why do you think I tried to kiss you last night?"

She looked at me stunned then said "Wait…only last night? What about this morning?" She couldn't mask a slight smile on her delicate features.

I really wanted to duck out and say I was controlled by that strange whatever it was, but that would be lying and I didn't want to lie to her so I said nothing. I backed up a few steps and sat down on her bed. Her eyes were so intense I couldn't take much more.

I looked away and she sat down next to me. "Listen, I just think that we should…" She was cut off as our eyes met when I turned back to her, and suddenly a slight pain went through my mind. Hers too judging by the expression on her face.

She reached out a hand to me and the moment her skin touched mine the pain vanished. Creases appeared on her forehead and she stared at me as though mentally asking me what the heck just happened.

...


	6. Goodbye Mari

**Sorry it took a while…Enjoy!**

**I don't own Black Cat.**

...

For Train and Mari it was confusing, slightly intriguing, and very tempting to want to find out the cause of this new phenomenon.

It seemed that every time they were around each other for a certain amount of time, and didn't make physical contact, pain would shoot through both their minds until skin touched skin.

Lately they had taken to brief hand touching under the table, or if he was able, Train would trace his fingers over the bare skin of her knees or thighs when she wore shorts. And keeping it hidden so no one else would be worried about it was harder than expected because they were in a house with observant people.

Everything seemed relaxed in their little world of research and reconnaissance until one day. They were all at the table eating lunch discussing a technology held by Bernio's company when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" chimed the ever cheerful Shawna, bouncing from her chair.

A hand slid silently over the denim fabric of Mari's jeans. She wordlessly and calmly slid her hand under the table to join it. Showing no emotion on her face she linked hands with Train.

She figured he was only trying to prevent the pain, but she couldn't help but like their secret connection. She was always wondering if it was wrong to like the slight intimacy between them. There was a connection between them. Something deeper rooted than fate. She wondered if he felt it too.

"Um…Mari?" called the questioning voice of her sister from the front door.

Mari rolled her eyes "What is it?"

Her sister answered hesitantly. "I think you better come here." With a look of confusion she stood and made her way from the eating area to the front door.

She looked out on to the door step where a package had been left.

Written in dark red letters on the package read the cryptic message "Goodbye Mari"

Something clicked in her head and she whirled quickly, pushing her sister in front of her back into the house. "GET AWAY!" she screamed before the package exploded sending shards of glass and wood through the air.

The force had flung them into the house further and Mari coughed as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Rattled and dazed she sat staring at the floor while everyone ran into the room to see what happened.

Sven rushed to investigate outside, and Crystal tended to Shawna as Train knelt in front of Mari.

Mari looked up at him and reached out both hands to his chest, clinging to his shirt before her eyes went out of focus again. "Mari?" Train asked worried.

"I'm fine what about Mari?" said Shawna from behind him. Crystal and Shawna moved to either side of them looking over Mari. Shawna gasped as she saw her back.

Several large shards of glass had embedded themselves in Mari's back and shoulder blades. "We have to treat her fast." said Sven coming back inside.

Train nodded and tried to remove Mari's hands from his self. She wouldn't respond to anything, physical or verbal. "She's in shock. Take off your shirt." said Crystal looking at Mari's eyes that were half lidded and unfocused.

Train obliged and gently pulled her to her feet by her upper arms before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom and setting her on the counter.

"Mari?" He asked raising her face to his level, but her eyes didn't see him. "Mari!" He said louder and more desperately. No effect. He shook her gently and when that had no effect he braced himself and slapped her across the face. He steadied her with one arm before being hit himself.

"DON'T HIT MY SISTER!" yelled Shawna pulling her hand back for another blow before it was stopped.

Mari's hand had shot out with lightning speed and caught her sister's wrist before she could lay siege to Train again.

"Get out Shawna." said Mari darkly.

Shawna looking thoroughly shocked, but nodded silently and left the room.

"Sven should treat your wounds…" She shook her head before he could finish.

"No. You should." She said placing her hands in her lap and looking at them noticing she was holding on to his shirt. "Here" she said simply while holding it out to him. He set it aside noticing her blood was staining it.

She sat sideways on the counter while Crystal came in and cut her shirt from the back straight down the middle. Parting it and unhooking the bra that was under it she tried not to give away too much emotion as she saw the damage.

"Um I think…" she started, before Mari cut her off "Don't, Crystal…just leave me be please. Take Sven and Shawna to the other hiding place, I'll meet you there."

Chrystal made a sound of protest and Mari glanced over her bloodied shoulder at her friend, pupils now slits, and teeth sharpened.

Crystal nodded once and did as she was requested. Train set to work removing the shards from her skin and cleaning the wounds.

He was impressed and unnerved at how little a fuss she gave. An occasional hiss escaped through her clenched jaw, but nothing other than that was presented through the ordeal. He could have sworn it caused him more pain than it did her.

He had finished with the last of the wounds and was about to bandage them when she turned to him.

"Mari? I need to bandage you so you will heal." She placed a finger over his lips before pulling it back to her chest and closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly.

He ran his hands up her arms and tried to turn her to finish his work, but she wouldn't budge.

Her eyes opened again and she smiled. "Don't worry it's done with." She said.

He looked confused and she slid off the counter turning her back to him. He reached out shocked to see all the wounds had healed. "How?"

She frowned "I don't really know myself. It's just an ability I have now."

He cocked his head "Now?"

She looked away 'here it comes' she thought. The interrogation that everyone puts her through when they realize her abilities.

"I have changed a lot since I was younger." She said staring at herself in the mirror.

"What are you a vampire or something?" He joked trying to lift her spirits.

"No, I'm not a vampire, and I don't want to explain it anymore than that." She said as he nodded and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok. If you don't wanna talk that's alright with me." She snapped her gaze back to him surprised, and the familiar pain returned.

He reached out to her bare shoulders hating the wince that crossed her face. The pain slowly faded for both of them and she leaned against his chest "We need to find a way to stop this." He rested his head on hers in silent agreement wrapping his arms around her.

...


	7. Experiment

**I edited the first few chapters so they flowed better RR thanx**

7

...

Mari had donned new clothes and grabbed weapons before they were in her car racing to a new hide out.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Train.

Mari sighed deeply. "Bernio. He's had it out for me as long as I have been after him. Somehow he always knows what I'm going to do to catch him next. That's why he's the only one I've never been able to get."

Train wondered upon this fact. "Do you think someone has been watching you? Does anyone else know of your plans before you execute them?"

She shook her head gripping the steering wheel. "No… No one, but Shawna and Chrystal know. I know they are trustworthy and no one has been following or watching us that I can tell. You haven't noticed anything have you?"

"No." Noticing her angered face and tensed muscles he decided to shift the conversation to something else. "Why do you wear that choker?"

Absentmindedly one of her hands came up to touch the thin white silk ribbon around her neck from which hung a small round silver bell. "I don't know. I always wear it. From what I can remember it's been mine for a long time. I don't really know why I keep it on, but I hope someday someone will have the answers I need."

He questioned "Answers?"

She laughed at herself and said, "Uh, this may seem strange, but I can't remember a few years of my life."

"Really?" He was amazed at this new insight into her past.

"I uh, woke up one morning and my sister was gone, years had passed, and I was alone with only a few memories, and this bell around my neck." She paused and hesitantly added, "Actually one of the memories I woke up with was of a mysterious Chronos assassin named Black Cat. Something in me knew that there was a connection there and to be honest I hated you. I hated the Black Cat so much I wanted to kill him."

Train was shocked at this statement. "Why didn't you try to kill me when we met?" She smiled.

"You are not what I had pictured. In essence you were not the Black Cat that stung my mind and emotions. You had changed and so much my resentment towards you disappeared. Another hatred was towards Bernio. I had wanted to kill him as well until I found my sister and she taught me the ideals of a sweeper. And I figure it's better to let him rot in prison for the crimes he's committed rather than ending it quickly. Then he will suffer here as well as in hell when he really dies."

He didn't know whether to grimace nervously or be amused at her sadistic statement but quickly pushed it aside. "So you woke up not knowing anything but Bernio and me?"

She nodded "That, and I remembered all the skills I had gained over those years I just didn't know why I had acquired them."

"Skills?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes, it seems I was trained in weapons as well as hand to hand combat." She pulled the car into a long driveway that had been hidden by overgrown bushes.

They had been away from city for a while and all around them was black except the oval of light produced by the headlights. The car rounded a curve in the pathway and Train caught sight of a huge house that was silhouetted against the dark sky.

"This is another hide out of ours. Apparently it's been mine for years, but we only come here if we really need it. For me too many memories feel lost here. Every time I walk through the door I feel empty space taking over, like everything is familiar, but I don't know how. My sister refuses to tell me why this house is important."

"She knows?" Train's eyes roamed her face while she pulled up to the mansion and parked.

Cutting the engine she sighed."She and Chrystal set up all the technology in the house and apparently lived here during the years I can't remember. They both said it was my house, but when or how I acquired it I can't remember."

A slight tremor arose in his mind and he reached out a hand to her arm to ward off the impending pain.

"I'm going to ask Chrystal tonight what she knows. I want you to be there in case she feels she doesn't want to tell me."

"What do you expect me to do?" He said leaning back in the seat.

She grinned turning to him "Make sure I don't hit her."

He sweat dropped and sighed as they exited the car. Then he sent a mischievous glance her way "What will you give me if I help you find out?"

With a playful glare she turned and stomped up the steps and into the house.

"MARI!" She was met by yelps of joy and hugs as she stepped though the door. Questions flew and she answered readily as if knowing exactly what inquiries the girls would ask her and in what order they would be asked.

"What happened?" asked Sven when Train joined him on the main staircase.

"She had super fast healing powers. I want to help her find out why."

"She doesn't know?" Sven raised his eyebrows concerned

Train shook his head. "Nope, but apparently her sister and Chrystal might." He leaned on the railing looking at the three girls below them.

"Impressive house for a young girl to own right?" Commented Sven

"Huh?" Train looked around at the details of the house. It was huge. With a grand staircase in the middle of an open entrance hall, marble floors, golden chandeliers, crimson carpets, it looked like something out of a movie. "Wow it is really big."

"You're just now noticing?" said Sven as more comment to himself than a question to Train.

"Guys can you come down here? We need to discuss some things." They all made their way to a side chamber off the main hall on the ground level. The doors opened revealing a library with vaulted ceilings and a stained glass window. The walls were shelves completely filled with books and there were multiple tables with books and papers laid out on them.

The doors closed behind them while Mari perched on a table and spoke "Chrystal, please tell me what you know about my past and Bernio."

All eyes turned on the brunette as she gaped at Mari. Mari's unrelenting gaze pierced her very soul and she shuddered, but held her ground. "I can't. Not for myself, but for you. If you know too much of what had happened all of your memories of that time could come back and I don't think you would like it."

Mari dropped her gaze to the floor "At this point I don't care about what I would like and what I wouldn't like."

Chrystal exchanged glances with Shawna "Listen Mari, I met Shawna a year before you came back to her. For ten of those months that year you wandered looking for her I thought you were dead and that Bernio would seize your sister next, that's why we kept moving and it took you a while to find us. As soon as I realized you were alive I knew something had gone horribly wrong with what Bernio had been doing."

Mari looked up sharply "And just what is it that he was doing?"

Train could tell the next bit of information would be hurtful by the way Chrystal paused. He stood alert ready to move to where Mari was sitting. "

He was running experiments on the powers of ancient curses mixed with new technology. Devices planted in people's heads and such. He was building a perfect assassin and for his product he used you, in this house."

Mari looked around. "I thought you said you set up all the technology in this house, and that you and Shawna lived here."

Chrystal nodded "Bernio kept your sister and I here with you, but you were the only one experimented on. Your sister was a prisoner here."

Mari looked shocked, but kept it together surprisingly well, until Chrystal added "And I was the project assistant." Chrystal's head dropped and she couldn't bear to look up at Mari.

"You what? You! YOU TRAITOR! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY? YOU HELPED THAT VILE SCUM! WHY ARE YOU HERE! ARE YOU STILL HELPING HIM?!" Mari had made a move to run at Chrystal, but train had caught her first.

She flailed about trying to struggle against him to no avail.

Chrystal pleaded with Mari desperate to make her side known "No! No, I helped you back then! Yes I was part of it, but I made sure you stayed alive and I set up precautions so you and your sister would be safe. I hated that man for all the crimes he committed and thought if I could sabotage his greatest investment it would help to get rid of him. I knew all the files all the programming and executed my plan to rescue you at the best moment possible. I put your sister and myself into hiding and was coming back for you when I heard you had disappeared from Bernio's watch. I didn't find you and assumed you had finally been killed by your enemy."

Mari had quit struggling and let the words sink in. "Enemy?" was all she could ask in reply.

"Bernio engineered you to have a specific job. He wanted a bodyguard against Chronos. More specifically he made you the perfect match to fight the Black Cat."

Mari looked up into Train's eyes, surprise and shock mirrored on both their faces. "You were both enemies during those years. Tell me Train, were there times you couldn't account for where you'd been or what had happened?"

He closed his eyes "Yes." He had wondered for so long what had happened during the hours he had "lost" and couldn't remember.

"It was because those were the times you were going up against Mari. Apparently for some reason when all her memories were erased your memories of her disappeared as well. I'm not sure why but that's what happened."

"Then why was I never hurt after the times that I don't remember?" Train said trying to find fault in her explanation.

"Remember those precautions I said I took? I made sure Mari wouldn't be harmed by you or visa-versa. I simply explained to Bernio that he had made you two too much of equals on the battle field. He started to suspect me and I knew I didn't have much time so that's when I decided to run." She turned a worried look to Mari "You still don't remember anything? Good."

Mari shook her head. "How do you know?"

Shawna spoke this time "You're not fighting with Train. Chrystal told me that if you knew what had happened your memories might come back and along with it the same programming would awaken in your brain causing you to become just as you were before you were free."

Mari shook her head backing away from Train. "No. That can't be true I…" a surging pain engulfed her mind and she cried out falling to the floor. Train held his head as his own mind was seared. He quickly dropped to his knees and reached out to her making contact and waiting for the pain to subside.

"What is going on! Train what's wrong!" Sven rushed forward.

"It is one of the programming precautions I set in place." Chrystal explained. "They cannot inflict violence on each other or be near each other for very long without causing pain to themselves. Something I didn't originally know is that contact between the two neutralizes the wavelength that causes the pain."

It seemed like an eternity before the pain faded, but both sat up and Train held Mari as she asked "We need to do something about this. Is there any way to undo the programming?"

Chrystal looked downtrodden "I'm afraid there isn't. Not without awakening what you were when you served Bernio. That is something I don't want to risk."

**Thank you readers so much shoot me a review and the work will go faster.**


	8. Game plan

**Thank you for taking an interest in this story I hope you like how its turning out.**

...

No way to stop this? There has to be a way! Mari searched through the downstairs computers file after file reading on experiments Bernio had funded. Still nothing on herself yet.

"What are you doing?" Mari spun around to see Chrystal marching towards her. Chrystal flipped a switch on the desk and the computer went black.

"Hey! Chrystal what's your problem!"

Chrystal slammed a hand on the desk "I told you about what could happen if you know too much. I told you I would try and research a way, but listen to me! You are taking an unnecessary risk and putting all of us in danger!"

She leaned on the desk and bowed her head. "I remember what you were like… you don't! When I said you were the equal to Black Cat it was literal. Do you think he could kill us all right now if he really tried?"

Mari nodded.

"Then what do you think would happen if all of a sudden your memories triggered you to be back under Bernio's control? Everyone in this house right now is an enemy to him. What would it cause you to do?"

Mari still held some resentment that Chrystal wasn't "trying hard enough" to find a way to stop what was going on, but remained silent.

She turned and stormed upstairs but before she could go anywhere she was intercepted in the hall by Sven.

"Hey, are you ok?" As much as she wanted to be alone she figured she should be nice to the older man that had become her friend in such a short time.

"Yeah, just a little miserable." She smiled a brief fake smile and leaned against the wall eyes to the floor.

"Train told me what's been going on up till now and I was thinking, if we could get to Bernio we could find a way to stop this for both of you."

She nodded once. "I've thought that, but I was his creation, he would be able to predict my movements."

Sven reached out and tilted her head up for her to look at him. "He may be able to predict you, but he's never encountered me before." A spark of hope flashed through her eyes and Sven smiled. "Shall we come up with a plan of action?"

...

She held the black fabric tightly as she climbed out onto the roof. She caught sight of the figure she was looking for.

"Train?" He turned his head to her and then looked back at the stars motioning her to join him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"Better now that we have a plan." She smiled and held the dark fabric out to him. "I have a job for you Black Cat."

He recognized his black trench coat and took it from her. "What's the assignment?" He grinned.

_At Bernio's lair guarded by top security…_

"Are you ready for this?" Sven asked looking concerned at Mari. She nodded resolutely and traced a finger over her holster.

She was dressed in the clothes she had worn under Bernio's command. The same ones she had found herself in when she had woken up. And realized she didn't remember hardly anything from the past years.

A white top that crisscrossed over her chest leaving her stomach bare and tight white short skirt showing a lot of her well toned legs.

Her holster was strapped around her thigh and a small throwing knife rested on her other hip.

Her shoes were white heels with an inch wide strap around her ankle. There were also blades on the front side of the heel facing in towards the sole. The fact that she could fight in heels was impressive, but wearing them made her easier to underestimate.

This purpose of course had been Bernio's goal, to make his assassin so attractive that she distracted her prey before finishing them off.

She held a hand to the small silver bell around her neck. Perhaps tonight she would find out what it meant and why she couldn't remember what had happened to her.

She glanced at Train. He looked just as he did when he was a Chronos number. Except for his eyes, somehow she imagined his eyes would be different in his assassin days.

Taking a deep breath she waited for Shawna's signal.

"All systems go." said her sister's voice over the radio transmitter.

Game time…

….

**Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate you guys.**


	9. Plan in action

**Thanks for reading!**

"Game time" Thought Mari as she watched Train jump over the high stone wall. She followed suite as soon as he'd handled the outer guards and ran into the mansion. He continued through security traps like they didn't exist and knocked out anyone that crossed his path. He was fast. Much faster than the men Bernio called guards.

He followed the directions Chrystal had told them earlier. They had been shown layouts and blueprints of the mansion and each person had a specific job. Train and Mari would infiltrate the mansion while Sven handled the outer defenses which would activate as soon as the intruder alarm was triggered. Shawna and Chrystal would break into the lower levels and retrieve all the data they needed.

Train and Mari were nearing the place where Bernio would be. She slowed her pace, letting him go in first as a part of their ruse. He burst through the doors and a figure sat in the shadows his back to the brilliant moonlight streaming through a window. "Who are you!? Why are you in my house?" said his gruff voice.

Train narrowed his eyes "I'm just a stray Black Cat, and I've come to deliver some bad luck." He could see the man shift nervously.

"No! You're supposed to be dead"

"Reports of my death were grossly exaggerated" He aimed his pistol at the man's head and Mari burst through the door pushing him aside. He retaliated, acting out their parts as mortal enemies. She managed to get behind him and knock him aside into the wall. He fell to the ground not moving pretending to be knocked out.

A cold rough voice filtered over them and her heart froze in fear.

"Is that you Mari? Has my little kitten finally wandered home?" The man laughed harshly.

Mari turned to face the shadowed figure "Yes sir, I'm back. I have tracked the black cat halfway across this world and back. And now I can finally strike back at him."

The cruel voice laughed "And I suppose you've just given up your sweeper life and your sister to join me once again. To what do I honor your sudden favoritism towards me?"

She bowed "I have regained my memories. My programming has reawakened and I serve only you."

The voice laughed harshly once more. "That would be lovely if it were true, but oh it will be soon."

"Sir?" she voiced confused.

"It seems I've found two mice in my basement hacking your files."

She tried to show no emotion as she worried about Shawna and Chrystal being caught.

"When the cat's away the mice will play. Isn't that the saying? But in your case you are working with those mice and trying to buy them some time before you arrest me and call the officers to take me away. Or perhaps you came for answers… Oh and black cat I'm sure you can stand up now" Train rose from the floor looking questioningly at Mari. The man pushed a button on the side of his grandiose chair. A light shone from one corner of the room projecting video on the opposite wall.

"I knew something had gone wrong with your programming so I had you followed on the multiple occasions that I had sent you out after him" A finger was pointed at Train and the vile man continued. "I found that you two were not fighting to the death like I had hoped. Whenever you neared each other it seemed like pain would overtake you." The video showed Train and Mari both dressed as their former selves fighting at first, but falling away from each other in agony. "The nanomachines in your system were in tune with his DNA and transmitted signals to his brain causing you both to suffer. Quite by accident however you discovered that physical contact alleviated your suffering and what's more, physical pleasure over rode your instinct to kill." The two were now locked in kisses wild and fierce. Mari pushed Train to the wall as he claimed her mouth. They swiftly disappeared and the camera followed filming through a window as it spied Train and Mari locked together passionately.

Train furrowed his eyebrows wondering if this was some elaborate hoax, but sure enough there he was unmistakable on camera with Mari's bare body beneath his as he dominated her.

Mari shifted as she saw just how much of her skin had been exposed to the camera and felt a strange sense of surrealism as she watched herself make love to the man that was now standing beside her.

No. This could not be called love. Pure animal instinct was unleashed through both of them.

The video continued changing locations and times, but always showing them together, engaged in indecent activities.

"Stop it!" she called as the scenes changed.

The low gravelly laugh was cold and unfeeling. "I thought you wanted to know what your past sins were. Not only did you work as my personal assassin, but you used my only feared enemy as your sex toy."

"Stop it!" She screamed shooting out the projector and aiming her weapon at him.

"Mari." Warned Train. "I know he's sick, but remember what you said about arresting him."

She paused for a second "Bernio you are under arrest for…"

He continued laughing and pressed another button on his chair. Five guards entered the room escorting Shawna and Chrystal. Shawna was shoved to her knees and Chrystal tried to fight back against the guard holding her.

"Stop." commanded Bernio harshly. "Don't damage the goods."

"Let them go!" shouted Mari

"I don't think I'd be willing." Smirked the gangster. "Unless of course you gave me something in return."

Mari glared at him "And what would that be?"

"Simple my dear." He smirked "I want you" She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by him "I want you back to the way you were before. I want my star assassin back."

Chrystal spoke from across the room "You shouldn't have gotten rid of her in the first place! When you heard Black cat had died you took Mari out to the river claiming she wasn't needed any more. You shot her in the head Bernio! Her healing powers worked, but her memory was gapped. Why can't you just leave her alone?! She doesn't remember the way she was before!"

Bernio Laughed and pushed another button. A man in a lab coat entered the room with a syringe on a tray.  
"That's why I took the liberty of researching what you'd done to her and finding a way to reverse it. In that syringe lies the solution. Thousands of nanomachines programmed to overtake the ones in her system and restore what she was meant to be." He laughed and turned to Mari. "You give me your life or I take theirs."

Chrystal and Shawna were held tight guns at their heads. Mari wavered, but looking in her sister's eyes she said "Fine! Just let them Go!"

"No!" gasped Shawna "Don't do it Mari! You think he'll just let us go after you've been changed back?"

Mari shook her head "No. that's why we're doing it my way. Bernio, you let them all go free and I'll stay here. As soon as they are gone you can do what you want with me."

The man laughed "I trust you about as much as you trust me. I know it won't be that easy until you're under my control again."

…

"They've been in there too long" said Sven to himself. "Come to think of it, where are the rest of the guards? And why haven't I heard anything over their radios?" he sighed exclaiming "Crap! Stuff like this always happens!"

He snuck towards the house looking up to see figures in a window. "I have to help them out and hope that train gets the rest done."

He took a smoke bomb from his case and lit it. Aiming, he threw it through the window.

…

CRASH! The glass in the window behind Bernio shattered and Train took the initiative to shoot the guns out of the guard's hands.

Mari swooped down freeing her sister and Chrystal and running. They ran straight out the broken window landing in the bushes below. Jumping up she turned taking a head count 'one, two, three, where's Chrystal?' A laugh echoed from above as they looked up to see Chrystal being tilted out the window by Bernio. "You want your friend? TAKE HER!" The girl was shoved from the window falling out away from the bushes directly over the stone walk way.

It was Sven that intervened, catching her before she hit the ground. Running back out of the manor gates they fled into cars driving away from the disaster that had just happened. Train and Sven were in one car while the girls were in the other. They sped down the road towards the bridge taking them back to the mainland. Sven and train could hear the conversation in the next car over their now reactivated radios. It seemed that communications had been knocked out while they were in the house, but worked fine while they were outside. Probably some device Bernio had, Sven reasoned before focusing on the words being spoken between the girls.

"Again! He knew that we were coming! It's like he knew our plans and why did he have that video!?"

"What video?" inquired Shawna

"He had a video of me and Train…" she growled under her breath as the images flashed through her head.

"The video of you two sleeping together?" asked Crystal

A glare and a harsh question was directed at the scientist "You knew?"

The woman nodded. "I programmed you to act opposite to the emotions Bernio ordered you to feel. I didn't know it would go that far. He showed me the video when he confronted me about my work. I pretended I didn't know how it had happened and told him I'd research it, but instead I ran and took Shawna with me. It wasn't long after that when rumors of Train's death filtered through the underworld and he tried to dispose of you. Apparently when your memories were damaged so were Train's as a direct result to the signals being sent out to his brain by your nanomachines."

A sudden bright light hit their vision and Mari realized it was headlights forming a line from one end of the bridge to another. She pulled her car to a stop drifting it sideways. Sven did the same creating a barrier with their two cars that they could stand between. They all got out joining each other in close formation.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Sven surveying the line of SUVs that blocked their path.

More cars were pulling up from behind them creating a blockade and Mari realized what was happening. "NO!" she breathed "This is my vision! I should have thought of this before, but I thought we could change the outcome!"

Bernio stepped out of one of the vehicles and his guards had guns drawn waiting for a signal.

Crystal looked at her worried "What else did you see?"

Mari bit her lip. "Nothing beyond this point."

"Kitten! Are you ready to give up?" called Bernio from behind a car door. "How about we sweeten the deal sugar. You come out or I kill you all right now."

She hissed through her teeth before looking at her friends. She looked in Trains eyes "I guess everything between us is a fake. Fake emotion, fake physical attraction, even fake wishes."

"You can't go out there." He reasoned, knowing what she was trying to say "It'll mean he's the winner and I can't stand to see guys like that get what they want."

Sven nodded "Train is right. Don't let this guy win. We have to figure a way out of this."

Mari nodded a look of determination on her face. "Everyone try to find a weakness in their defense, we have to get…"

She inhaled sharply as a pain rocketed through her thigh. She looked down to see a hand empty a syringe into her flesh. Looking up in confusion she saw Crystal looking somber as she retracted her hand taking the needle along with her and dropping it to the pavement. In a second the girl was shoved against the car "What did you do?"

She pushed Mari away "I did what I had to. You don't know what he was planning to do."

"Get away from me." Snarled Mari glaring at the girl.

Crystal ran around the car straight for Bernio's blockade. "What is she doing!?" Shawna blurted out drawing her gun to cover Crystal.

"Let her go" said Mari darkly.

"Well, well, well, Mari it seems we're at a crossroads. In less than thirty seconds those nanomachines are going to activate and I'll have you right where I want you. Bernio's voice taunted her as her back hit the car and she slid down to the ground. She could feel heat like fire running through her veigns starting at the injection sight. "MARI!" screamed Shawna diving down to her level. Sven and Train followed and Train grabbed her face in his hands "Don't you dare let it take you! Fight it!"

She clenched her teeth, her whole body shaking as her breathing became labored. "I can't fight for long."

"Yes you can!" encouraged Sven.

She shook her head and looked into Train's eyes. He saw her eyes starting to change color as she said "You better get away quick… this time won't end in kisses."

…..

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short, but I've been super busy lately. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
